Falcon
'''Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson' is an Armed Forces paratrooper who is an ally of Captain America under the codename Falcon. Biography .]] Sam Wilson joined the United States Air Force and became a Pararescueman working with the 58th rescue squadron. He was a test pilot for the EXO-7 Falcon along with his wingman, Riley. After Riley was killed in action, Sam found that he had a hard time trying to find a reason to continue serving. After returning home, he joined the V.A. helping veterans with . While out on a morning jog, Wilson met Steve Rogers and the two talked about their status as veterans and their time serving in the Armed Forces. While on the run from undercover members of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff sought refuge with Wilson. While at his home, Sam learned of Steve and Natasha's current predicament and offered his assistance, revealing to them that he was part of military project that tested a new form of winged jetpacks. After retrieving his wings from Fort Meade, Wilson traveled with Rogers and Romanoff to interrogate HYDRA sleeper agent Jasper Sitwell. After capturing Sitwell and leaving for the Triskelion they were ambushed by the Winter Soldier. A fight erupted in the streets and Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson were taken into by some of HYDRA's infiltrators within S.H.I.E.L.D.. They were rescued by a disguised Maria Hill, who brought them to a secret facility where S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury was recuperating from an assassination attempt. Wilson later helped Rogers install three special chips that would take away HYDRA's control over the Project Insight Helicarriers. Wilson was able to install one of the chips in the Bravo Insight Helicarrier. Later, on his way to the third Helicarrier, Wilson's flight suit was damaged by the Winter Soldier and he was forced to skydive down to the Triskelion where he was attacked by Brock Rumlow. However, their fight was cut short when the Helicarrier crashed into the Triskelion, forcing Wilson to jump from the 41st floor of the building where he was picked up by a helicopter piloted by Fury and Romanoff. Later, Steve Rogers was found unconscious near the ruins of the Triskelion. He was then hospitalized and was recapped by Wilson about the events of the past few hours. At the fake gravesite for Nick Fury, Sam was offered by Fury to join him on his mission to exterminate HYDRA. Wilson refused and later agreed to help Rogers in his search for Bucky.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Powers and Abilities Sam Wilson has no superhuman abilities but is in peak physical condition. He was a member of the United States Armed Forces and is presumably trained in all skills neccesary for soldiers. *'Master Martial Artist:' Wilson is a highly skilled martail artist being able to fight one-on-one with Brock Rumlow and hold his own. *'Expert Acrobat:' He is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Wilson is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. *'Gifted Intellect': Wilson's intellect seemingly puts him on par with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. He possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Equipment *'EXO-7 Falcon:' Prototype jet-pack with wings that enables the user to fly and is equipped with two submachine guns. Relationships Friends and Allies *Riley - Wingman & Friend † *Captain America - Partner & Friend *Black Widow - Ally *Nick Fury - Ally *Maria Hill - Ally Enemies *HYDRA **Winter Soldier **Brock Rumlow Video Game Only *R.A.I.D. **Sin **Taskmaster **Shockwave *Serpent Society **King Cobra **Puff Adder *U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. Trivia *In the comics, Sam is a Harlem native who moved to California and became a drug dealer. His plane crashed, and he was genetically altered with the ability to speak telepathically with birds. He is also the uncle of Jim Wilson, who appeared in The Incredible Hulk. Sam eventually took over as the new Captain America. *Falcon's suit in the film is more similar to the suit of his Ultimate comics variant than that of his Mainstream Universe version. *Falcon was the first African American superhero in mainstream comics. Behind the Scenes *Anthony Mackie was extremely disappointed to discover that the suit he would be wearing in the film would not resemble the red spandex suit from the mainstream comics. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Heroes